


Just a Dream [JeanMarco] One Shot

by ariai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariai/pseuds/ariai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I made them cute and dumb boyfriends, and I yes I even played with the ending and made Jean propose to Marco through a letter since he wouldn't actually go home to see him there, and yes I even broke my heart</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://miyajimamizy.tumblr.com/post/70699999784/did-not-even-try-just-cried-so-much-the-song">Just a Dream</a> by miyajimamizy</p><p>So yeah. I was on Mizy's tumblr page, and I came across this, and decided to make it into a one shot fanfic.</p><p>I'm really sad now.</p><p>  <span class="small"><strike>Sorry my writing sucks</strike> *Throws self into sun*</span></p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Story idea from: <a href="http://miyajimamizy.tumblr.com/">miyajimamizy</a><br/>Written by: <a href="http://arixairi.tumblr.com/">arixairi</a></p></blockquote>





	Just a Dream [JeanMarco] One Shot

“Jean!” The dark haired, eyes, and freckled cutie spoke with freckles smattering across his cheeks. Although something surprised him when he walked in to find the male with packed bags ready and a military uniform on.

“Uh.. Hey Marco.”  
“What's going on Jean?” He questioned, already knowing the answer but wanting to be told wrong to where he was going. “Oh.. You know. I joined the military... I'm going to protect humanity Marco.” Jean answered, walking up to the other male with a halfhearted smile planted on his face features. Wrapping his arms around his only best friend and boyfriend he had.

“Jean... Please be safe...” Tightly wrapping his own arms around Jean, Marco could feel soft lips place onto his own, as he already felt the small tears roll down his cheeks slowly. From the second he heard Jean joined the military, he knew it would be impossible to stay safe.

The kiss had lasted for only a brief moment which left Marco only wanting it to last longer. And Jean only gave him a small but kindheartedly smile that Marco secretly grew to love. “You know what Marco?”  
“Yeah..?”  
“I'm going to write to you everyday when I'm out there. It doesn't matter how long it takes for the damned things to arrive to you, or how long the letters are. I'm going to write to you everyday, tell you how everything is, and tell you about all of the good things I'll be doing out there. I promise..” Voice trailing off at 'promise' Jean looked down, his smile still plastered onto his lips as he took a hold of Marco's slightly larger hand in his and entwined his fingers with his before looking back up with a newly wide smile.

“I'm also going to give you a gift when I return, and I'm pretty damn sure you'll love it Marco.” With that, Jean stepped away from the dark haired male and grabbed his suitcase.

Given hope from the everyday letters, Marco smiled as he watched Jean head into a taxi to catch the plane that he was going to take to his new 'hideout' with other people that he would start calling his 'brothers'.

The two had been friends since high school and boyfriends in college, and the two had even decided living together and call their hotel room, the 'bro-hideout'. Marco couldn't help but love his roommate Jean though. The amber shade in his eyes, the flashes of his smile that would cross his mouth, and the adorable way he would fold his hands from nervous habits. It was all perfect to him.

Weeks past, and Jean had kept his promise to writing him letters everyday. The date marked on all of them. Proving that he was writing them everyday to his dorky roommate Marco. He couldn't help but feel sad at the fact that he wouldn't be able to see the smile he loved, or the amber shade color in his eyes. Even his adorable habits.  
But mostly he missed the one who he had always managed to make smile even during their bad days. Which were days where they would end up arguing with each other over who knows what?

It was good that they always made up with each other and end up playing games with each other such as Minecraft or super smash bros. Their signature video game for the 'bro-hideout'.

~ ~ ~

_"Yo freckles,_

           _Jean here, still alive and doing great!!_

 _Apparently I'm a specialist here with weapons._  
 _Cool huh? Sorry for the crappy writing,_  
 _I'm currently writing on a wall._  
 _NOT ACTUALLY WRITING ON A WALL,_  
 _That's just stupid, I mean really? Who writes on a wall?_  
 _Surely not me!_  
 _I'm not that stupid like Jagger bomb_ _~~basket~~_ ~~ _basti_~~ ~~ _c_~~ ~~ _?_~~ _bombastic?_

          _God kill me now_   _NOT REALLY I'M SORRY MARCO!_  
          _IGNORE THAT PLEASE!_    ~~ _Fuck I hate pens_~~  
  
 _Yeah so anyways, I'm doing great out here!_  
 _I cant wait till I return to give you that gift_  
 _-Also. Your not gonna find it!  
_ _Since I was smart and took the thing with me!_

_~~TRU~~ TRY TO FIND IT NOW MARCO HAHA!_

_Anyways, see ya! I'll write to you again tomorrow!"_

                                                                                    Date written: August 14th

~ ~ ~

Jean's letters to Marco were always lame and corny. But he couldn't help but love them because they were from his beloved Jean. Messy writing and 'yo's' and 'sup's' at the beginning. Sometimes Jean would call himself a loser for writing the letters, but Marco had always spoke back to the letter, thinking it was Jean telling him everything, and saying 'you're an adorable loser'.

Months even passed, and the only thing Marco was now looking forward too everyday, were the letters from Jean. The ones he would place into a box which he kept on top of his dresser. The ones he would read again and again to laugh and smile at. Sometimes even cry about because Jean wasn't actually there with him.

“Hey Marco!” A male spoke when walking into the room. A basketball in his hands as two other people followed him in. Mikasa and Armin. The two that always followed Eren wherever he went since their childhood days. “What's up? You never hang out with us anymore. Neither with Annie or them. Something going on?” He asked, sitting himself onto the couch then looking around the room as Mikasa and Armin sat with him. “Hey. I haven't even seen Jean in a while as well. How's he? ~~ _Sleeping maybe_~~.” He mumbled.

“Ah. Jean. No. He's probably not sleeping right now.”  
“Oh? I thought he was the type of person that would sleep in so late.”  
“No actually... He joined the military.” With that Eren jumped up from his spot. “What?! Since when?!”  
“Seven months ago.”

With that even Mikasa and Armin sat up with surprise.

Explaining to them how Jean was doing, Marco smiled saying that everything was okay and he was doing great. How training was going and even how much the military was a pain in the ass with training. Marco sighed in relief when they all gave him looks of approve, knowing he was safe and was doing just fine.

 

That was until a two months later that Marco has stopped receiving letters and somebody had showed up at his door. Somebody that had worn a military uniform and spoke the only words that he had never wanted to hear within his whole entire lifetime. The painful and piercing words, “we regret to inform you…”

Once being told that, he was also given a letter, a letter that had an envelop that kept it safe within, and seeing it Marco couldn't help but freeze in silence before reaching out to read the letter he had been waiting for, and to read to himself.

~ ~ ~

_“Hey there Marco!_

          _Don't you dare cry when you read letter your reading right now! It's suppose to be a 'happy' letter!_

 _I'm coming back in a few days! And I'll be able to be_  
 _there to hug you! I'll be back soon_  
          _And I'll kiss all those damn freckles_  
          _Everyday like before_

_See ya soon   alright??_

_… I miss you I really want to_  
 _See you again. This is really cliche dammit”_  
  
 _Screw it, I love you._  
 _Promise not to laugh and write back as soon_  
 _as possible!_

_And I'll write back._  
 _Promise._

_Btw,_  
 _I love you Marco._ ”

                                                                       Date written: December 17th

~ ~ ~

Marco couldn't help but stare at the letter in silence until he brought up the courage to tell the man he could go.

Even after the man left, Marco just stood there in front of the door in silence, the paper hanging in between his fingers before he leaning over onto the wall. Re-reading over and over again as tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the paper. Studying the letter more carefully each time he did until he finally realizing something on the back.

That something was a ring taped on, in which he hadn't noticed when he even opened the letter at first. Written right above the ring was,

 

 _“I'm sorry Marco_ _…_

          I was pretty stupid for doing this  
          I just started thinking of doing those  
           _…_ _You know, corny proposals tomorrow_  
          Where the soldier returns home  
          And asks the one they love (you)  
          To marriage and quit the military  
          And even possibly raise a family  
          And so _…_ _Here's an important question_ _…_  
  
           _…_ _Will you still marry me?_  
          Even if I am dead?  
                                                    _Just please say 'I do'_ _… And I'll be happy _…__ ”

I love you Marco…

                                                                                                    _Updated: December 18th_

 

That's when the dark haired male lost it. Allowing himself to even cry in agony from the loss of the one he had fallen in love with. The one male that he loved more than anything in the world. Never to be able to see his beautiful auburn eyes, his short, light ash-brown hair, or his wonderful smile whenever he was laughing. His voice even.

Marco would never be able to see Jean again. Neither will he ever be able to hear him say,  
 _"I do_ _…"_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made them cute and dumb boyfriends, and I yes I even played with the ending and made Jean propose to Marco through a letter since he wouldn't actually go home to see him there, and yes I even broke my heart
> 
> Inspired by [Just a Dream](http://miyajimamizy.tumblr.com/post/70699999784/did-not-even-try-just-cried-so-much-the-song) by miyajimamizy
> 
> So yeah. I was on Mizy's tumblr page, and I came across this, and decided to make it into a one shot fanfic.
> 
> I'm really sad now.
> 
> ~~Sorry my writing sucks~~ *Throws self into sun*
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Story idea from: [miyajimamizy](http://miyajimamizy.tumblr.com/)  
> Written by: [arixairi](http://arixairi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
